villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Luther Voz
' Luther Voz', also known as Voz, is the main antagonist of Machete Kills. He is portrayed by Mel Gibson (as his first antagonist role in his film career). Biography Voz is the CEO of his VozTech, a corporation that creates highly advanced weaponry and they are the elite designers in the field of space technology. He gives a large missile to the mentally unstable revolutionary leader (and former Mexican secret agent) Marco Mendez set to hit Washington D.C. At first Machete is tasked by the U.S. president Rathcock to kill Mendez, though he soon finds out that the missile is set to launch once Mendez's heart stops beating. Mendez (while still in his crazy mindset) pulls the pin of the device on his heart which gives Machete only twenty-four hours to stop the missile from launching. Machete knocks Mendez unconscious and escapes with him. Once Mendez regains consciousness, he joins Machete's mission to return to the United States where Voz is and to disarm the missile (as Mendez is the only living person at that point who knows how to disarm the missile). On the way back to America, Voz's henchmen go through many efforts to stop Mendez and Machete. They eventually succeed with a surprise attack where Mendez is caught off guard and killed, while Machete is circled and shot many times (though he survives). Machete is brought to the VozTech factory where he finally meets Voz face to face. Voz tells Machete that Mendez's heart is being held in a glass case, and still beating. Voz gives Machete a tour of his factory, in particular noting the advanced guns, machetes (which Machete obviously is interested in), and the large space shuttle Millennium 1 that have been made. The purpose of the space shuttle being Voz's (and those others chosen by him) escape to his own luxury space station in space when he launches his missiles that he has given to a lot of dangerous individuals such as war criminals, false revolutionaries, and dictators. The reason behind Voz's plan was because of what he called "The Incident": during his suborbital launch to his space station, he had a sudden glimpse of the Earth's impending destruction and he even developed a sense of deja vu after that experience ever since. Voz has Machete battle with four super-soldier clones created from his first, prototype bio-engineered super-soldier named Zaror, a battle in which Machete successfully wins. Seeing Machete as worthy, Voz asks Machete to join him, as together they would be unstoppable. Machete refuses and escapes. Machete teams up with the Network on a mission to infiltrate the place where Voz plans to launch his space shuttle into space. The members of the Network disguise themselves as waiters and waitresses, and when Voz is giving his speech, the Network reveal Voz's true intentions and open fire on his henchmen. At first the Network is the winning the fight, but soon enough one of the super-soldiers comes in and turn the tide of the battle. Meanwhile, Machete and Voz battle in a sword-fight. Moments before, Machete discovers that it was Voz who killed Sartana Rivera (Machete's girlfriend) at the beginning of the film. This gives Machete even more of a reason to kill Voz, but he struggles during the fight as Voz claims that he knows the future. Despite this, Machete manages to activate a flamethrower which burns Voz's face (though he survives). Voz is later seen putting on a silver, metal mask to cover up his fresh burns. He succeeds with launching his space shuttle, taking several members of the Network hostage, and freezing Luz (but not before Luz manages to kill Miss San Antonio). The missile intended to hit Washington D.C. launches, but Machete clings onto it and manages to cut the blue wire which disables the missile. Machete is then greeted by the U.S. president and several federal agents. The president praises Machete for disarming the missile, but Machete gives him the bad news that Voz escaped. The president then tells Machete that they will send him into space to stop Voz once and for all. The ending of the film strongly implies that Voz will return as the main antagonist in the third and final installment. Though in the coming attraction, his face is different through the silver mask, as it looked almost like Leonardo DiCaprio. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Living Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Comedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:In love villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony